And fire shall forge them
by Kendrene
Summary: The Locusts' motives are unknow to humans. What if they didn't want what we think?


A/N: this story is dedicated to Lady Winter, Rhino and the Herrons. When there is a Horde to vanquish they hold steadfast.

And fire shall forge them

"I don't understand," Dom murmured as they marched along the ruined street of Jacinto, "what do they want? After all these years we should have figured it out." Baird, who was walking right behind him raised a hand and smacked his head, hard.

"Very simple, you shithead," he growled, "they want to kill us. And if you don't keep your fucking eyes on the fucking road you will make their task easier."

"Such a honeyed tongue you have Baird," Bernie chided scornfully, "the kid is only curious and rightfully so. After all we have all wondered about the Locusts motives," her eyes sparkled with mirth, "at least those of us who have a brain."

"Enough of this guys," Marcus stopped at the head of the column and turned towards them, "this is a patrol remember?" His icy blue eyes rested on each of them in turn and silence descended again. He wished the city would remain that way, quiet, unmoving, precariously peaceful. He knew deep into his bones that in this world wishes are seldom granted.

* * *

The soft-fleshed human opened his mouth to scream but the blade embedded itself in his neck with a nasty, wet noise . The Kantus hissed in frustration and twisted the knife viciously, half ripping the ground-walker throat as he retrieved his weapon. He had worked on their prey for the whole night: the human had spat obscenities at them then screamed his soul out but he had not betrayed his comrades. The location of the Stranded's lair remained hidden.

He saw the Kantus' eyes flicker over him and he shrunk under his hateful gaze, knowing that the Harvest squad commander needed the slightest of excuses to lash out on his own soldiers.

The Kantus pointed to the door and herded them out, stepping on the corpse on his way out. The hunt would continue: with their ranks thinned by the plague they needed human slaves to work in the tunnels. As he stepped outside he sniffed the air. The coldness of the receding night filled him and as it always happened when he was Outside, he felt thrilled and free, away from the cramped tunnels, the seething darkness, the stench of old blood and feces.

Then he heard the voices.

"Humanssss," the Kantus growled, hefting his pistol.

As if they possessed a single mind, the drones fanned out, blending in the surrounding shadows to lay their ambush. The hunt was not done.

* * *

"It's too quiet," Baird grunted, "I don't like it."

"An uneventful patrol would be welcome for a change," Bernie replied, "and don't forget the Locusts are supposed to be retreating."

Bair barked a mirthless laugh, "that's bullshit. I'll believe the're dead after the last one is butchered at my feet." He patted his gun for emphasis.

As to underline his words a single shot broke the quiet, banging off the shoulder pad of Dom armor. The veteran flinched involuntary feeling death's fingers brush so close then dropped behind cover along the rest of the team.

"Told you," Baird sneered at his side with grim satisfaction.

"Here they come!" Marcus shouted his warning as Locusts appeared all around them, They had been obviously waiting for them and Delta squad had walked into the trap like newbies. Bestial figures swarmed out of buildings that had seemed abandoned just moments before.

The Deltas defended their position desperately, cutting down enemies with their lancers' bullets, but more and more seemed to join those hellish ranks no matter how many they killed. An eerie shriek reverberated along the road and a Kantus appeared at the end of it. The Drones rushed them even more fiercely, exposing themselves to their fire, one wave after the other as though they didn't fear the humans as much as they did their leader.

Out of the corner of his eye Marcus saw that Bernie was detaching herself from her companions. Crouching as low as she could she sneaked from one cover to the other, taking advantage of Delta Squad's covering fire. He knew that, seasoned warrior as she was, she would search for a good position on higher ground, possibly on the side of the Locusts' squadron, position from which she would work her deadly sniper on the unaware enemy. He slammed another magazine into his gun then rose from cover, immediately getting the grubs attention. He rushed forward a few meters, drawing their volleys upon him so that the South Islander could reach her position safely. Dom and Baird, who had also noticed her movements, lent their support fire and together the three of them managed to push the enemies' wave bak, if only momentarily.

One Grub, with a burst of suicidal courage, leaped in the air and before they could react, landed between Dom and Baird. Taken by surprise the Gears were slow to react so that it managed to hammer the butt of its gun on Baird face, sending him sprawling on the ground. Baird"s lancer clattered on the concrete and he laid there horrified as the Drone raised his weapon in the air and prepared to finish the job. The Delta looked at the scene, frozen. Dom who was the nearest seemed to stunned to do anything. Suddenly, with a cracking noise the grub's head burst in an explosion of brains and blood. Shards of bone rained over Dom and Baird who instinctively shielded their eyes to protect them.

Marcus took advantage of the distraction to shoot a few more rounds and finish off the Kantus. A lone Grub stared at them from across the road as if he didn't know what to do. He hefted its gun gingerly, then lowered its eyes to look at the butchered corpses of his brothers.

Baird, who had recovered from his demise aimed at the Grub's head, a murderous grin on his blood splattered face. The Locust, as if it sensed the danger, threw his weapon on the ground and raised his arms, hands open towards them. It surrendered.


End file.
